A Healer's Art
by Deepquote
Summary: My original fanfic. This is the unedited version last published. In case I get a whim and decide to work on it again.


"A Healer's Art"

by

DeepQuote

Standard disclaimer:

All hail Takahashi creator of the world's most confusing manga, and the copyright holder of Ranma and Co.

Author's note: This is an altaverse fic, so please take all OOC Charactors with 2 grains of salt and call me in the morning. The Timeline for the fic differs from cannon. (Revised and Rewritten 4/17/01)

2001- Present Day

1996- Ranma is currently going through med school he is half way done.

1994 -Ranma leaves Nerima. Later, Ranma attends Med School in Tokyo.

1991- Ranma's first Arrival at The Tendo Dojo. He attends Furikan University.

I have had a lot of fun writing Ha, and I want to thank all the readers, and proofreaders who have made this possible. Thanks guys!!

One last thing, If you want more, EMAIL ME!!!!!

Prologue

*********************Tokyo Japan, 2001*******************

"One, Two, Three, Four. Breathe. One, Two, Three, Four. Breathe..........."

"40 year old male, no history of cardiac compromise, no evident trauma, he was complaining of chest pain, and asked for help with his nitro, he has had about 1.2 mgs and he coded on the way over here."

"Charging paddles.....100 joules..."

"zzzz....shit, powers gone, turn on the emergency generators."

"Sir, they are also off-line ."

"Damn!"

"Resume CPR!"

"Excuse me a moment." A new voice seemingly, clearer than the other ER personnel steps forward.

"Saotome! What are you doing in here? "

Unknown to the other personnel, Ranma can summon his ki in a rather unusual form, electricity, as he place two hands on the dying man, one over is right pectoral muscle and the other under the man's armpit. ZAp!

The dying man's body spasms violently....

" Saotome! What the hell was that!!!!!"

"Sir! I have pulse! He's come back!"

The power returns revealing a young man with a prominent pigtail sticking out from his hair, smirking as he walks out of the treatment room.

"On second thought, Don't even bother trying to explain Saotome, I don't want to know!"

......................

..............................

.....................................

.............................................

....................................................

Deep Quote Presents

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction

......

A Healer's Art

Chapter 1 "The good old days weren't always good."

"Assume formlessness.

By taking a shape, by having a visible plan, you open yourself to attack. Instead of taking a form for your enemy to grasp, keep yourself adaptable and on the move. Accept the fact that nothing is certain and no law is fixed. The best way to protect yourself is to be as fluid and formless as water; never bet on stability or lasting order. Everything changes."

~ Law 48 The 48 Laws of Power. by Robert Greene

"ahhhhhh....." sighed Ranma as he sank down on his futon fully content with his day.

"Just another day in the life of Tokyo General's premiere ER physician!" he remarked with a confident smirk to the empty third floor apartment he had rented since his departure from Nerima.

Resting comfortably on the small couch in the center of the main room, Ranma drifted peacefully into the sleep of remembrance.

4 years ago......

Nerima, Japan..........

Chaos.....Ran........ Ranma Saotome, Nerima's premiere martial artist was having one of those days, which made him really sorry he had even gotten out of bed on this morning.

After the usual boring sparring match with his father, Ranma had looked forward to his daily lessons from Doctor Tofu. Since, Ranma seemed need medical attention more than most, the young doctor had suggested that he learn some basic first aid. To Tofu's surprise, Ranma took to medicine just like he did to martial arts, lightning fast. Today, however was not Ranma's day. He would not make it to Tofu's clinic, at least not for the reasons he planned.

Kuno Tatewaki was first..

"Foul Sorcerer! Show yourself! the noble scion of the Kuno Clan wishes to rid you of your miserable existence!"

Grumbling to himself, Ranma rose to meet the challenge, or more specifically lack of. Unknown to most of the people in Ranma's life; he preferred to helping people rather than hurt them. It gave him a sense of worth and an undeniable feeling of doing something right.

Standing motionless in front of Kuno, Ranma spoke..... "Alright Blue Blunder, let's get this over with. I'd rather not miss breakfast."

"I care not for what you want, Saotome!" Spat the Kuno heir, as he predictably slashed forward with his ever present bokken. "Die foul sorcerer!"

*side step two meter left, counter - standard Kuno ejection strike.*

The blade missed Ranma by exactly a distance of two meters carefully sidestepped by Ranma's battle instincts. Midway through the counter, Ranma's brain caught up with his eyes....

*Ha! he missed me with that stupid blade of his.....Wait a min! Blade!*

"Kuno! you jerk! What the hell are you doing!!!!!"

Tatewaki only smirked now brandishing the Kuno family honor blade. "I am merely vanquishing the demon that is you. The Kuno Family will no longer suffer the grievous dishonor of having you in our way."

*Refresh. New Battle Plan. Disarm crazed katana wielding swordsman*

Tatewaki struck forward with a mighty slashed aimed for Ranma's head.

* That's it! I've had enough of this....*

Stooping low Ranma avoided the blow coming beneath it this time by mere millimeters. Stepping forward, Ranma locked Kuno's forearms and knocked the blade from Kuno's hands. At the same time delivering the necessary force to put one insane kindest into low earth orbit.

"Saotome!!!!!!!!" Was the last sound Ranma heard from Kuno as he flew into the stratosphere.

Breathing a small sigh of relief Ranma took one step back to the Tendo household only to wish he hadn't.

Ryouga was second.

"Ranma Prepare to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One depleted uranium umbrella later, Ranma was sprawled out at the other end of the Tendo yard.

Recollecting his wits, Ranma looked up to see one enraged Ryouga Hibiki rushing toward him. Instinct took over.

*Battle eminent Reposition standard battle stance......none*

Flipping forward Ranma gripped the umbrella and gracefully landed; awaiting the arrival of Ryouga. Part of him hoping Ryouga would get lost before he got to Ranma.

"Hey P-chan! Long time no see.. now do me a favor and get lost!!!!!"

"Ranma!!!! Don't call me ....."

Not even able to finish his sentence, the surprised Ryouga had a very disgusting breakfast, his own umbrella. Using Ryouga's anger to goad a mistake out of the lost boy, Ranma was able to use Ryouga's own attack against him. Unfortunately, Ryouga fell into the Tendo koi pond.

Needless to say Instant P-chan!

Akane was Third.

1 Akane later.....

Ranma carefully sat down at the breakfast table nursing his bruised body.

"Here baby! Nasty Ranma will leave you alone from now on." Akane said happily to her pet pig. Pausing from feeding him only to shoot a evil glare at Ranma.

*Ow.. that stupid pig... I ought tooo..........*

Not even getting to finish his thought, Ranma unknowing gained the final three people to cause him to snap.

"Ranma-sama!!!! Ohohohohoho! Now I will take you away from the

abuse of all these horrible Tendos!"

*Great, add one insane gymnast and we get a 100% chance for a Fiancée Storm*

"Airen!" "Ranchan!"

*Damn, I'm good!*

"Ranma-sama! Allow me to take you to the sanctity of the Kuno estate away from these vile serving women!"

"Serving-women?!?!" Ukyou and Shampoo cried in unison.

"All right, you poster-child for Prozac, I got a spatula with your name on it!"

"Ribbon Girl need lesson in psychological first aid, Amazon style. Is called Shampoo Kill!"

Shampoo's unpoetic Japanese began an all battle royale with Ranma as the prize. Sadly this had become common place in Nerima, However Ranma had enough of being treated as a prize.

Despite the easily predictable nature of his life, Ranma was reaching the boiling point. It was time to fix this car wreck he called his love life. He hated to hurt any of his fiancée's feelings, but he knew of no other way to make them happier than to take away what they were fighting over. Himself. Thinking back to the first aid lessons, he had gotten from Dr. Tofu...

Dr. Tofu's voice sounded in Ranma's mind, "Ranma, In most cases it is better to leave an impaled object in a person wound in order to prevent massive blood loss, however in order for such a wound to heal the object must come out"

*Oh well. Here goes nothing.*

"THATS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!"

Needless to say, Chaos would be a inadequate explanation of what happened after Ranma had enough. A Moko Takabashi separated the fiancée wrecking squad, and the state of shock due to Ranma lashing out at a girl, especially them.

"All you do is fight, and scream out that I belong to you. I belong to no one. RAN MA Wild Horse!

I am absolutely positively not going to live out my life with this crap everyday! From now on I am a SINGLE Japanese male with NO Engagements to anyone, and as far as you all are concerned I am NEVER GETTING MARRIED!!!. Now get out of my way."

With a small explosion and an unnoticed whisper of Baksai Tenketsu, Ranma was gone in a cloud of dust. After the dust cleared, and beyond the sight range of the broken hearted fiancée squad, a pigtailed martial artist could be seen making his way via roof top into to Tokyo. Unnoticed to anyone was the lone tear that slid down his cheek.

**********Present day***********

"Whoa!" A small sigh escaped Ranma's lips as he realized he no longer was within the prison, he once called home. *Man, I haven't thought about them in a while. Hmm.. almost like I kinda blocked that day out. I guess now I am kinda glad it happened. Otherwise, I never would have gotten out of that place...*

7:00 pm....... *Practice*

*Ready position* *Begin*

*Side step left, Right punch, low duck Special Maneuver*

"Rising Cold Wind Punch!"

Focusing his Ki and utilizing the calm soul of ice from his battle concentration, Ranma's uppercut sent a wave of freezing air toward his imaginary opponent. Even, at one tenth it's normal power, it caused a small sheet of ice formed on the opposite wall.

*Reposition Range, Opponent position? Opponent dodged. Defense active.*

*Right side upper attack, Block Area, iniate counter*

For the next hour, Ranma flowed through his own intricate melding of styles, that were now only his. None of which belonged to his former sensei, and all of them were just Ranma Saotome School of Martial Arts. Which Ranma had affectionately named A healer's art. A martial art for self defense and the defense of others, an art for which disabling your opponent was the primary tenet, but only so much as to incapacitate him temporarily. For Ranma took his Hippocratic oath very seriously. He would do no harm, but he would not allow harm to come to the innocent he worked so hard every day to save.

2 hours later.....

"Mmmmm... A hot shower, just the thing after a nice workout." Leaning into the hot stream of water, Ranma allowed his body to relax. With relaxation, came a flood of memories.....

Nerima, Japan

4 Years ago......

Approximately 2 hours after nullifying his engagements.

Dr. Tofu's Clinic

"Doc, I really didn't want it to end this way but, ya know how things were..

My fiancée's were driving me nuts, and I just want to get a hold on my life. The last thing I need is a family.... or a wife. But it is like you said, to be able to have a wound heal, you have to get rid of what caused it. That is me.. As much as I don't wanna admit it. I was causing the girl p..ppain." The despondent look on Ranma's face told even more of the pain he felt than his words did.

"Ranma, I understand your motives, but I don't really believe you were causing those girls any grievous harm. Are you sure? Can running away solve the main problem?" The doctor's question stung at the young man's heart.

"I dunno, doc. But if Akane will smile more, and Ucchan won't have to fight Xian pu....I think that is for the best." Ranma brave words were downplayed as he tried to ignore the moistening of his eyes..

"It is your decision, and I only have one question. What are you going to now you have ended all the engagements?" Tofu's eyes seem to bore into Ranma's very soul, letting the young man know of the predicament he was in. Ranma's answer however, was not one Tofu expected.

"Doc, I wanna to go to medical school."

"Med. School? as in become a doctor?" The shock was plainly evident on the doctor's face as he stammered.

"Yeah, I like helping people, and well I can only think of one job that does that all the time, and that's being a doc, like you."

"Ranma, you realize that involves some hard studying and a big commitment on your part."

"Doc, I got it covered. I talk to momma, and she stand behind me, so I know she help me out with all the details and junk."

"Well, Ranma give me some time, and I will see what I can do for you..."

END CHAPTER 1

"A Healer's Art"

By

DeepQuote

Chapter 2 "Journey of 1000 Miles"

"Re-create yourself.

Do not accept the roles society foists on you. Re-create yourself by forging a new identity, one that commands attention and never bores the audience. Be the master of your own image rather than letting others define it for you."

~ Law 24 The 48 Laws of Power. by Robert Greene

Tokyo, Japan

7 years ago..1994 .approximately 1 month after Ranma's Departure from Nerima.

It was one of the standard apartment buildings that surrounded the Tokyo area. It was not one of the better places to live, but to Ranma, it was beautiful. The apartment was small, and had only 3 separate rooms. The main doorway opened to a small kitchen complete with stove, oven and refrigerator, a little bit farther into the apartment was a small main room. The emptiness of the apartment only seem to appease Ranma, as his life had become too full of the craziness which had been his trademark until recently. Fiancées, Curse, and blood feuds over bread and dark magic. To Ranma the emptiness seem to say... "Fill me... build something...find out for yourself." To Ranma these words were sweeter than he ever heard.

However, with all things, there was another side to the emptiness which seem to permeate Ranma and the small apartment. He was alone, for the first time in his life. It was Ranma Saotome... and that was it. A small pang of regret and much denied hurt...stung at Ranma's wounded heart. He quickly brushed it aside and went deeper into his new home. Breaking off of the kitchen and main entrance way was a small hallway which lead to the bathroom, and the bedroom. It was a small room, but it would to hold Ranma and his possessions easily. Setting his bags in the center of the room, Ranma breathed a sigh, and a name came unbidden to his lips..

"Akane....."

There is was again, that slight pain in his heart. The dull ache, that seem to just simply ache from the center of his chest. *Why am I thinking of that tomboy!* Slowly he relaxed as his conditioned response to those words steadied him for a mallet blow. None had come, and Ranma realized his mistake.

"Ha ha ha!" He chuckled aloud. "She is several miles away from, and I still cringe when I call her a tomboy." The light hearted remark, did not do much to relieve Ranma's mood. However, a knock at the door distracted him. Upon opening the door, there stood Ranma's Savior. Dr. Tofu.

"Well, Ranma. How do you like it?" The easy going doctor's grin diminished Ranma's bad mood instantly.

"Doc, it ain't the dojo, but I love it!" The famous Saotome Grin made its first appearance with those words.

"Great! I thought I would take you out to lunch and we would go over what I have been able to pull off."

Ranma's stomach growled it's answer. Chuckling, the doctor escorted his young protégé' toward the nearest source of food. As they walked down the street, Tofu broke the silence.

"Ok, With the three years of college you have already completed, I was able to get you into

Tokyo Medical University. You will start classes in about a month. I did not sign you up for any specialization. I thought you would pick that out."

"Great! Thanks, Doc! I owe you lots!"

"Now let me get this straight, I got about 2 years of classes and labs, and then I go to clinicals and start going on rounds with the other docs right?"

"Yes."

"After that, I choose a specialty and decide where to go from there..."

"Correct."

"Doc, it sounds like you got everything working just fine, and I can't thank you enough."

***********************Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo*************************

"H-h-he's gone? B-b-but..."

For the thousandth time in that last few weeks, Akane played out the last battle over and over again in her mind. He was gone. Ranma was gone, and he was no longer her fiancée. Akane's legs went out from under her as she realized it had been over a month since Ranma had left Nerima. Even now she had to admit, she missed him. Even stranger was the complete aura of sadness which seemed to surround the Tendo home. Akane even noticed Kasumi staring at Ranma's place at the table with a half hearted smile as she served dinner.

At the ever present shoji board, the "adults" of the house were discussing Ranma's departure.

"So When should we expect that insolent boy of yours back, Saotome-kun?"

"Within a few days, Tendou-kun. Ranma always comes back. Why

wouldn't he this time?"

Genma's calm words did little to soothe the evident pain of the Tendo sisters as all three of them immediately asked to be excused to their rooms.

**************Akane's Room*****************************

Akane sat in her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest,

sobbing uncontrollably. P-chan was doing his best to keep her company,

but he was scant comfort. A puzzled look was clear evident on the piglets face.

*Ranma's gone! But...Akane's Crying! Damn you Ranma! You will pay for this!!*

Ryouga's tirade was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, and Kasumi slowly walked in, and surprisingly, her own tear filled face mirrored Akane's exactly. Sitting quietly beside the sobbing girl, Kasumi reached out and gathered her into a tight embrace. Through her tears, Kasumi managed to speak.

"How are you doing, little sister?"

Akane just buried her head in her sister's shoulder as her sobs slowly began to decrease.

"Do you miss Ranma?"

Raising her head to face Kasumi, Akane violently exclaimed.

"I do NOT miss that baka hentai!"

"Well, I do." A few crystalline tears slowly slid down her face.

Silence....So silent a pin drop would sound like an explosion.

"Wha!" Akane, exclaimed the shock evident on her face.

"How could you miss a jerk like Ranma?!?! He insults me all the

time, and makes fun of me, and won't eat my cooking! Doesn't he care

about how I feel! He's just a Jerk!"

"That jerk Akane, saved you from Kodachi and Shampoo, and stayed with you in spite of being engaged to all those other women."

"So! All he does is go and see all the other girls, and not pay any

attention at all to me, and he does so many things that make me angry,

and--"

"Now, Akane, That not true and you know!" Clear disapproval could be seen on the eldest Tendo daughter's face. That jerk as you say, did everything he could to help you when you were in trouble, no matter what it was! That jerk helped us stay fed! You know as well as I do he did not have to put up with Nabiki's schemes! And you know what He TALKED to me every night. Nothing important just sat and talked to me! YOU don't even do that. He helped with the dishes at night, and always tried to help me. and ...I I... MISS HIM. " Her anger spent...Kasumi grabbed Akane into a tight hug and began to sob herself. Wailing through her tears, Kasumi apologized.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry little sister. I'm just upset. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

This time both sisters found comfort in each other.....

*************************Nabiki's Room**************************

Distinct. Sweet.. Warm..... Alcohol.... Sake..... The smell seems to float around the dark room like a breeze in a rice field. A lone figure sits a modest desk, the only light coming from a computer screen displaying a spreadsheet database. A half empty bottle of Sake sits next to the keyboard as Nabiki Tendo stares at the computer screen, only passing to look at the photo in her hands.

*Saotome....You idiot....Why couldn't you just open your eyes!*

Gulp Despite ingesting a good bit of the alcohol, the Sake still burns the back of Nabiki's throat as it slides into her stomach. The burn however, doesn't cause the tears to come to her eyes. pure human tears from the Ice Queen of Furikan High, no one would ever believe it ever could happen.

*RANMA NO BAKA*

The tears are just the beginning as the Ice begins to melt. Lowering her head, Nabiki's sobs join her sisters in mourning the departure of Ranma Saotome. The computer monitor flickers as it displays.

RANMA SAOTOME: Outstanding Debt. 15,000 yen.

Debt Erased (02/21/96) NT.

**************************Tendo Dojo****************************

"Saotome, The boy has not returned! We must get him back!"

"I know Tendo. I know!!!!"

"Saotome the future of anything goes depends on it!"

"I've got it!!!!"

Almost immediately, Genma looks around and begins to whisper frantically into Soun's ear.

His Excitement is clearly evident on his face.

"Perfect, Saotome!!!"

Together

"It's Soun and Genma's Operation Ranma Return!!!!!"

End Chapter 2

A Healer's Art

By DeepQuote

Chapter 3 "Where have the good men gone?"

"...." Words

*...* Thoughts

Panda Sign

"Where the Hell am I now????" - Ryouga Hibiki

Tokyo Medical University, 1994 2 months after Ranma's departure.

Ranma Saotome's first taste of Medical School was rather unexciting. It was a large room reminiscent of a large movie theater, with a large white board at the front of the room, with seats facing it on an incline. Ranma had heard several of the other students refer to it as "The Pit." Sitting there amongst the students, Ranma enjoyed his anonymity. He was quite happy that no one there had heard of the great Ranma Saotome. It allowed him to simply watch and observe his fellow classmates, instead of being the one who was watched.

Biomedical Ethics was the class that Ranma was waiting in. Using his time wisely, Ranma readied his notebooks and other materials. Time ticking closer towards the beginning of class. There was no sign of the errant professor, and Ranma began to hear complaints from his classmates that ranged from guesses on the professor's IQ to statements about leaving in another five

Satisfied with his current setting, Ranma's eyes once again began to wander the room. Out of all the nameless faces of his classmates, Ranma's eyes were drawn to a brown haired gaijin sitting directly in the center of the room. Peering closer at the man, Ranma observed the man's face to be a mask of cool control behind the mustache and goatee he wore. The whole time, the man seemed to be mimicking Ranma as he too looked around the classroom observing the occupants. Intrigued by this seemingly common trait, Ranma continued to watch the man.

Soon the whole class was just about to leave, when they all noticed the man who had been sitting in the middle of the classroom, walking to the front after placing his bag on the professors desk. With a slightly raised voice, he silenced the room as he said.

"It is exactly 8:30. Class is now in session."

The silence was deafening, as embarrassed students realized the

professor had been there the whole time.

"I would like to welcome you to Biomedical Ethics." The

professor continued addressing the class. "In other words, Welcome to hell,

and I am your professor."

Silence would have been an understatement until a group of students from the back bolted out of their chairs and ran out of the room. The remaining students just stared at the professor.

"Ahem!" He started by clearing his throat. "Now that we have

been begun allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Alexander, and I

currently teach here at the university as well as taking on a few shifts as

an ER physician at Tokyo General. As for all of you, please let me know your name when you give an answer to the questions that I will pose to you during class. Hopefully it will not take me long to learn your names. Now to the important part. Why was I sitting among you, posing as a student? Anyone know?"

A small trembling hand that belonged to a young woman sitting in

the back was slowly raised.

"Yes, young lady... and please tell me your name before you answer."

"I am Noriko Tanaka, and I think that you were sitting among us

to hear what we were saying about you."

A grin split the professor's face as he replied. "Nice try, but no. Anyone

else? "

"Ranma Saotome, Sensei. While sitting among us, you were

watching and observing gaining information about your students."

"Correct, Mr. Saotome. I spent my entire time here simply

watching and observing, slowly gathering and deducing information about

all of you. Let me ask you another question. Were my actions the actions of

an ethical person?"

From the back a hand raised, this time from a young man

surrounded by several girls batting their eyelashes at him, with coy looks

on their faces.

"Go ahead." The professor said motioning to the student.

"Your actions were unethical, sir. It was a deception plain and

simple. By playing the role of the student you go in our defenses and

invaded our privacy."

The young man's voice was cool as ice, and was clearly hiding

barely repressed anger.

"And you are?" The professor inquired, unaffected by the glare

being sent to him by the student

"Akira Hyabusa"

"Does anyone here disagree with Mr. Hyabusa?"

The room seeming grew restless as no one saw fit to argue with

the angry man in the back. Ranma grew irritated at the cowardly lack of

action and raised his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Saotome."

"I think there's a couple people, who would be kinda glad to know that the

only doctor in the room noticed certain things. For example, the young

chick with asthma in the front row, The guy in the back whose stomach is hurting him, the dopes that are sitting on the side, who are hungover, not to mention, the girls in the back who happen to think you are cute, Alexander-sensei."

A light chuckle escapes the professors lips as he states, "Very

good Mr. Saotome."

Ranma allowed himself a small smirk as his comment caused a

flurry of reactions from his fellow students. Leaning back in his chair,

Ranma allowed himself to relax his thoughts wondering from the now heated

discussion in class.

* I always was the start of things.......Just like back in

Nerima...* Ranma sighed heavily, as his thoughts turned back

to those he left in Nerima.

***********The Tendo Dojo*********

The Tendo family laundry was the last thing on her list of things to do,

and Kasumi seemed very upset at that fact. *The laundry loads used to be

some much bigger...they have been so small since....*

Kasumi's thoughts were stopped suddenly as a bright red Chinese shirt was

being automatically folded.

*Ranma*

Clear tears trace the smooth contours of the eldest Tendo daughters face. *Ranma.....I...I .. miss him...I never knew how much he meant to me....* The river of tears grew in intensity as Kasumi's memory would not let her forget the man, her heart called for.

**********Flashback**************

A few weeks before Ranma's "Departure".....

"Kasumi!"

"Over, here Ranma-kun. I'm in the kitchen."

Briskly walking in with his own brand of graceful walk, Ranma's female form sauntered into the Tendo kitchen seeking the eldest Tendo daughter.

"So is there anything I can help ya wit today?" Ranma asked

politely, his good mood plainly written on his face.

Kasumi stood marked, like a wounded soldier in her kitchen., the apron she was wearing splattered with some otherwise unknown substance. AKA Akane's cooking. Her downcast expression was completely evident to Ranma even from behind the soot marks covering her face.

"Akane tried to cook again, didn't she?"

"Ranma no it was.... Yes, Ranma she did. I just finished cleaning the

mess, and SHE DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME!!!!"

Composing herself quickly, she spoke once more. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I

did not mean to yell at you."

"Don't worry Kasumi, I understand. Are you SURE there isn't

anything I can help you with?"

Ranma flashed her a good natured smile, his mind bound and determined to cheer Kasumi up. A flash of regret seems to cross Kasumi's face as she replies. "No Ranma, I'm afraid all the chores are done, I am just working on dinner."

"Oh..ah So no magical princes have kidnapped Akane?"

Oh. Ah! So no....

"No Ranma, she is upstairs."

"Are you sure her cooking is dead?"

"Yes I am.

"So you need help beating the stain out of that apron?"

Ranma's lopsided grin proved more amusing to Kasumi than his

attempting at humor, she let loose a small giggle.

"Ack! laughter from Kasumi! She must be sick!"

Moving with his infamous speed, Ranma quickly seats Kasumi down proceeding to check her temperature with the back of his hand, while at the same time feeling for her pulse, and looking deep into her eyes. Ranma's antics were not in vain as Kasumi's short giggles became full blown laughter as Ranma continued with his "Tofu-like" Examination of his patient. Even his naming of the vegetables in order to get them to help him was getting to her.

"Ranma....ok...ok... you win! You can help cut the

vegetables for dinner!"

"Cut up my sammy-chan! I'd never...."

Ranma could no longer contain his own laughter as he joined Kasumi in laughter. Grinning a little more, both of them proceeded to get lost in the peaceful routine of making dinner. Ranma stood close to the counter as his hands began to blur and the infamous, Katchu Tenshin Amiguriken was turned into a salad shooter. Kasumi on the other side of the kitchen carefully measured small specific amounts from her spice covered, as she read the recipe from a well worn recipe book in front of her.

Halfway through the meal preparation, Ranma turned from the cutting board as he said..

"Kasumi.." Tugging at his pigtail nervously, as she turned to

address him, Ranma stood there rigid as a board.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Well, I was taking lessons from Doc Tofu today, and well he

said something that got me thinking. He said that most people have someone

to take care of them, and in times that they don't they have to depend on

themselves. That way when is there turn to take care of someone they can.... "

Missing word, I think. You said: "when is there turn" ...

"That's very true Ranma, Ono-sensei is a very smart man."

"well, I was wonderin, since ya take care of me, and pops and Akane,

and Biki and your dad. Who takes care of you?"

..

...

......

"I....I....I do Ranma. Just like you said, I have to take care

of myself."

Ranma Saotome has been called many things in his lifetime, but he

was not a fool. Pain, pure unadulterated pain was behind Kasumi's beautiful eyes. Ranma's instinct guiding him into unfamiliar territory namely, comforting a woman. Ranma spoke.

"Kasumi," Ranma's voice dropped to an insecure whisper while his hands and

softly touched Kasumi's arm, "I want to help."

A tear started to form in Kasumi's eyes. "You can't."

"Then promise me something, Kasumi. Promise me that you will go to

school like me an Akane. We are all growing up and I know you need to too!."

"Ranma, I can't I have to..."

"No you don't! I understand what the Doc said now. You got to

be yourself Kasumi. You got to take care of you, and then maybe you can

help us again... please Kasumi...Promise me..."

"Okay Ranma...I will......."

**************End flashback********************

*I promised, and I am going to keep my promise* With that thought, Kasumi stood and walked calmly into her room, in order to start her life anew.

*****************Ucchan's Okonomiyaki*****************

Silent, Quiet, Empty...dark, unlit, and Empty..

Normally at this time of day, The Ucchan was bustling with the smell of hot okonomiyaki, and hungry customers, but today...today was different the restaurant was empty. The grill was still clean, the floor shone with the fresh wax placed on it the night before. Not a single soul could be seen within. Above the restaurant, a small lamp burned brightly, balls of paper surrounding it as they cast eerily shaped shadows on the wall.

Sitting at a desk against on wall of the room, sat Ukyou

Kuonji. Her face folded into a tight grimace, as her tongue poked out one

side. Soft grunts of effort came from her mouth, as the pen flew across the

page before her. Her writing was slow and measured, her whole body was

tense with the simple effort of writing one letter. Around her sat

numerous pages of paper, smeared ink evident upon all of them...

Ukyou's battle spatula rested along a sidewall with a small bag containing most of her belongings. The once decorated room now sat bare as she sat methodically writing her letter. Beside the weapon and backpack sat an unsigned marriage certificate between one Ranma Saotome and Ukyou Kuonji alongside it was Ukyou's hanko, and a Kuonji Clan tanto.

With flash of motion, and an exclaimed. "Finally!!!" Ukyou quickly signed the letter, she has been so hard at work constructing, and seals it in an envelope. "Ranchan" is written is measured handwriting across the envelope. With a small sigh, Ukyou's hands raises and slowly remove her ever present white ribbon from her hair, slowly she takes the ribbon and lovingly wraps it around the letter securing it tight, before she ties the other end of the ribbon to one of her throwing spatulas.

Seconds later, Ukyou has taken to the roof tops, her window wide open to the night. Jumping from roof to roof, Ukyou's unbound hair flails around her head, seemingly having a life of its own. Wet tears trail down Ukyou's face as she makes her way across Nerima. Stopping only to leap to the ground, Ukyou stares at the former home of her Ranchan, the Tendo Dojo. With a sudden outburst, she throws the spatula with precise aim, imbedding itself in the Tendo's door. Almost as fast as she got there, Ukyou leaves, her loud sobs the only evidence of her presence as she makes her way back to Ucchan's.

*********************Upstairs in the Tendo Family Attic**************

"Huh, What was that?" *That sounded like someone crying, Oh well, it's not my problem. I have to find it! It's my only hope of getting through to Saotome's thick skull!!*

Currently, Nabiki Tendo was doing two activities, which she

preferred to avoid. Getting her hands dirty, and hard physical

work. Since, Ranma Saotome was the end goal, Nabiki made an

exception.

Dusty boxes fell, Dust mites took to the air, and

the Tendo attic slowly became more and more of a mess. The object Nabiki

frantically searching for was still not allowing itself to be found. This object, Nabiki thought would most assuredly give her an advantage on getting Ranma to notice her, After she found him. Nabiki decided that she might be the Ice Queen of Furikan high, but she damned sure wasn't going to rule without her king.

Sweat glistened from her forehead, dust covered her from head to toe, and every muscle in her entire body ached. Conceding for a moment, Nabiki slumped to the floor amidst the boxed chaos. With the planned order of dominoes, several boxes near Nabiki dropped their contents on the floor, knocking the neighboring box over and continuing the cycle.

The cycle completed itself as along rectangular shaped box, slid in front of Nabiki, a perversely funny offer of her sought treasure. Sitting motionless for a few minutes to catch her breath, and her wits, she mumbled something about offending the gods in a past life.

With careful reverence, Nabiki slowly undid the latches positioned on three sides of the lacquered pine box. Steadying the top with one hand, she lifted it open. Nestled in a silk wrap the object rested comfortable in its case. Gingerly lifting up the silk, she revealed the object. She was the first person who had seen the blade since the death of its owner... Nabiki's mother. The Tendo Family Honor Blade sat before her.

With measured precision, she carefully secured the box. Standing slowly with the box, clutched in an iron grip, Nabiki made her way from the attic. Once down from the dusty alcove, she shut the stair way up, and walked down the hall to her room.

Placing the box on her bed, she gather the material she had prepared for this very occasion. A large piece of brown material, along with a fine nylon rope. Removing the sheathed blade from its case, she gently placed in the center of the cloth. Binding, the blade within the material, as she had seen her mother do many time in her childhood, she bundled up the katana. Taking one final check of her handwork, she hefted the wrapped blade, and it held fast to the bundle she had placed it in.

Securing it to her back, Nabiki made her way to the back of the

Tendo house to retrieve her bike. Wheeling the bike to the front, Nabiki got on it. No sooner than Nabiki's feet hit the petals did she begin to ride across Nerima at speeds that would even rival Shampoo's best. As Nabiki raced across town on her bike, the bundle stayed securely on her shoulder, It's only motion was a slight slap on her back as she rode.

After a good amount of travel time, and a few stops to ask for directions, Nabiki finally reaching her destination. Before her stood a modest home of classical Japanese architecture and sensible taste. Breathing slowly in and out Nabiki calmed her nerves. The move was a very dangerous and bold move on her part, but she was worth it....Ranma was worth it. Gathering her confidence, she knocked on the door and waited. Slowly the door opened to reveal and older woman dressed in an elegant Kimono, a elegant brown bundle very similar to Nabiki's strapped to her back. Her gaze fell on the middle Tendo sister with a mixture of happiness and suspicion.

"Nabiki-chan, How good to see you! I was not expecting a visit

from you."

"Good Afternoon, Auntie Saotome. I am visiting for a reason."

Pausing to unsling the bundle from her shoulder, she brought it

horizontal and offered it to the older woman.

"This is my family's honor blade, I want to request you train me

to use it."

********************Back at the university***************

"Class Dismissed"

With a unsaid amount of relief the class began to depart. As the rooms begins to empty of students, Ranma slowly gathers his books, placing them carefully into his bag. While readying for his departure, Ranma hears..

"Mr. Saotome, Stay a moment."

"Yes sir."

"I just wanted to tell you, I was impressed with the way you

handled yourself today. Keep up the good work, and one day you may be as

observant as me."

"Well, Sensei. I was trying to be nice and not embarrass the two sleeping students, and the one that is pregnant. Ranma points at the small stain on the professor's shirt and says "also I didn't want to embarrass you with the fact that I can tell you had eggs for breakfast."

"Not bad Saotome...not bad."

"Thank you sensei, I have to be going now."

******************************

End Chapter 3 (Revised 4/12/01)

" A Healer's Art"

by

Deepquote

"Speech"

Panda sign

*thoughts*

~Chinese~

Chapter 4

"Land of Confusion"

"Here I come to save the day!!" - Mighty Mouse

Author's note: NOTICE I said mouse not mousse!

Also I want to apologize for terrorizing my readers with that tiny teaser at The following is the real thing. I promise! Also I still need proofreaders and any criticisms or comments you would like to make. Just make them productive!

Nerima, Japan The market place.

Nerima was a relatively quiet neighborhood, so long as you ignored the high powered martial arts battles and the strange princes coming to kidnap young woman to take as brides. Today was a day like any other, however the disturbance was different from any other, it was not a martial arts battle it was a tall hand painted sign, which towered over the marketplace. It read...

Jusenkyo Cures!!!

500 Yen!

Limited time offer!!!

???

*********************************************************************************

1994 China, the Amazon village...

~Xian Pu, You have failed twice to regain your Amazon honor. what do you have to say for yourself.~

Looking into the age old eyes of Lo Shin of the council of elders was like looking into a mirror. The old matriarch's gaze seldom faltered, and within Xian Pu's lifetime it had never been directed at someone who did not deserve it. Xian Pu was here to answer for her crime. And like most crimes, her was one of passion. A passion for life, a passion for the fighting arts, and most importantly a passion for Ranma Saotome. This however was of little consequence to the council of elders. they were only concerned with life, a life with honor more specifically. This was a life Xian Pu did not seem to have since the departure of her beloved airen.

1 month earlier...

Searching for him had been fruitless in a country in which, she was regard as the outsider. Finding Ranma among the millions of people in Japan was impossible. Faced with an impossible task, or returning to face dishonor, Xian Pu made the only logical choice she could. She asked her great grandmother, Khu Lon. Infuriated beyond belief at Ranma's disappearance, and subsequent departure. The ancient matriarch was not at all happy with the situation.

However, Khu Lon had not lived her long life for nothing, she knew when she had been beaten. She knew when to retreat, and now was the time. It was time for Xian Pu to face the council, time to formulate a new plan, and time to get other to work for her. Xian Pu reacted to the news with a small sigh, deep down she had known it would eventually come to this. With another complaint, or another word. Xian Pu packed up her belongings and made ready for the long voyage back to China.

The trip had been long and uneventful, but Xian Pu enjoyed every moment of it. While her grandmother had assured her that, her punishment would be menial and of no lasting effect, she thought otherwise. Now she was here, dressed in full Amazon regalia, her bonbori strapped to her back, as she stood proud of her heritage, proud of her hard work. She was proud of a being an Amazon warrior. In spite of the tense situation, the pride practically glowed from the Amazon's face as she awaited her judgment.

The bright red Chinese blouse, along with the shorten black pair of pants, Xian wore brought out the purple tresses that adorned her head. The bright green of her bonbori clashed brightly with the red of her shirt. Had she been in battle, she would have no doubt been the most dangerous rainbow, her enemies had ever seen. However, the council of elders thought differently on this. they had seen pictures, and heard the recounts of Khu Lon, Msu Tsu, and Lin Lin, and Ran Ran. It was quite clear that they were leaving no stone unturned.

Now, it was Xian Pu's turn to speak on her behalf. Khu Lon had given her strict instructions on how to address the council.

~Honored elders, and members of the council, I have nothing more to add to the stories that my fellow amazons portrayed. I will let my peers tell my story, and I let my elders cast their judgment.~

Xian's bold statement met with silence, as the council took in the young woman's words. Lo Shin's clear blue eyes held Xian's gaze the whole time. Even now the old woman's iron gaze was still upon her. Keeping her emotions in check, Xian steeled herself to await the council's decision.

Silently, Lo Shin and the remaining council members exited the chambers. In a matter of moments, the back room would be a-abuzz with speculation, rumors, and political agendas. A game Khu Lon knew all too well, but due to her bias she was unable to take place in it. Gazing at her great-granddaughter, Khu Lon felt a swell of pride concerning the young woman. Truly her beauty and skills were the culmination of three-thousand years of Amazon history, and training. All of it teetering on the edge, due to some mere male ineptitude at seeing the woman that was his wife.

Ranma Saotome was not going to get away with dishonoring the amazons, he was going to pay, and it was going to be very expensive. As wordlessly as they left, the council suddenly returned.

*what! they should have been arguing over this for at least an hour! this is not good.*

Just a few feet away, Xian Pu's thoughts mirrored Khu lon's.

*ai yah! this is not good.*

Lo Shin remained standing as she addressed Xian Pu from her seat at head of the council.

~Xian Pu, You failed in your quest to take vengeance on the outsider that defeated you. For this you were given to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. You also have failed to return with the outsider that is now your husband by Amazon law. Correct?~

~Yes, honored elder.~

~Xian Pu, you know the punishment for twice dishonoring the tribe?~

~Yes, honored elder.~

~In respect for our fellow matriarch, Khu Lon we have looked deeply into the matter. We have found no reason for your failure. Xian Pu, Great-granddaughter of Khu lon, you are hereby stripped of your warrior status. You must surrender your weapon, and never wield it or one like it again. You are also stripped of your rights as an Amazon. Your name will be stripped from our records, and never again spoken aloud. You are banished from the village never to return. Your life must be with the land of men, as punishment for your dishonor.~

~My honored, sisters I must protest! All of this over a mere...~

~ Be silent Khu Lon, the word of the council is law, and this matter is settled.~

The two guards walked woodenly toward Xian Pu, their obvious dislike of their task evident on their face. A small knife in the left hand of the taller girl, removed Xian Pu's warrior locks. A powerful tug, followed a large rip in fabric removed the bonbori strapped to her back. The last bit of her dignity fell along with the shirt and pants as they too were ripped from her body. As she stood naked in the council hall, utterly humiliated, and powerless, Xian Pu's face was strangely devoid of emotion. She walked solidly, her legs giving little indication of the raging emotions of the former Amazon. Giving a small bow toward the council, Xian Pu walked out of the council chambers.

Silence filled the great hall, as only the tiniest of sounds could be heard. a sound which no one could identify, the sound of Khu lon's teeth grinding in anger. Stalking forward past the guards, she stood among the ruins of her great granddaughter's honor, she spoke.

~My honored sisters, I request vengeance on the male who...caused...~

Khu Lon was interrupted with an angry shout from Lo shin,

~Your request is denied, Khu Lon. The boy did nothing wrong. Xian's dishonor is all her own! The matter is over!~

With that exclamation, Lo Shin left the great hall. The remaining elders followed her example, and left as well.

*Fine! No male will dishonor my family and live! I will unleash the Dark Amazon techniques on him, and then no one will dare dishonor my family or the Amazons again!*

********************The Tendo Dojo***************************

"HI-YAH!"

Almost through with a week's supply of cinder blocks in one day, Akane Tendo was throwing herself into her work out. A final attempt to forget the loss of her pigtailed fiancée. The hurried pace of her workout easily portrayed her lack of success. The speed and intensity of her work out was like that of a woman possessed. Something was bothering, Akane and that something was about to come out. It started slowly with incoherent muttering as she went through her workout. Gradually the mumbles became occasional expletives as the night wore on.

"Jerk!"

"Uncute!"

"Pervert!"

"Tomboy!"

"Girl!"

Had anyone been listening to Akane's argument with herself, they would have almost mistaken it for one of the famous love spats between her and Ranma. The only thing missing this time was the most important part... Ranma.

Having pushed herself to the point of exhaustion, Akane succumbed to the natural urges her body was telling her and she fainted. Lucky for her, a certain lost boy just happen to wander into the dojo at that time.

"Akane!"

Rushing forward, Ryouga shrugged his backpack off, and caught the exhausted girl before she hit the floor.

************************Misc district of Tokyo*****************

If not for the serious expression on her face, the sight of Ukyou Kuonji traveling down a busy Tokyo street with an oversize backpack and a spatula strapped to her back, would be quiet humorous. Ukyou walked on, scanning the crowd as she continued unfazed through the hustle and bustle of one of Japan's busiest cities. Ukyou was determined to set up a new life for herself here, because she knew like countless other that journeyed here, if she could make it in Tokyo, she could make it anywhere.

Ukyou had been wandering the streets aimlessly for some time now, desperately trying to get her bearings. As she turned a rather nondescript corner, a familiar smell became clearer to her. This was the smell of home, the smell of family, and most obviously the smell of okonomyaki. Combined with the long walk, and her stressed out attempts to navigate, Ukyou decided a break was in order. As her Ukyou looked to the restaurant, her heart stopped. Behind the counter was an elderly man, who was obviously the cook, was shocked her was the terrified look on his face as he spoke with the three armed men who were robbing the store. The criminals were nothing special, just street trash looking for some quick cash. Ukyou had more than her share of dealing with this kind of scum. The thought of hurting that helpless old man, and robbing an okonomyaki shop, has Ukyou's blood boiling. Each one of the punks was armed with some kind of crude homemade weapon. a steel pipe, a bat, and a wicked looking knife. Shrugging of her pack, and retrieving her weapons, Ukyou readied herself for battle. Calling on her center, Ukyou sprinted towards the door of the store.

"Ki- yah!" With a centering battle-cry Ukyou burst into the store, no sooner that she appeared, three of her throwing spatulas were speeding to the punks. The first one missed as the punk stepped back surprised at the sudden arrival of Ukyou. His surprised didn't last long.

"Get her!"

This order casting the closest thug to Ukyou to catch two throwing spatulas in the chest. He fell to the floor in pain, and was soon covered with angry customers pinning him to the ground. The second punk took one look at Ukyou and dropped his bat and ran. The leader screamed after him, "Coward!"

Stepping forward the punk took a light stance and motion for Ukyou with his knife. Standing ready, Ukyou brought her battle spatula to bare, Standing in her favorite stance, facing her opponent, both hands on her Big Spatula. Grinning, she stepped toward the punk. However, she didn't even have time to attack. The elderly gentleman, who she saw earlier busted a large Sake bottle over the back of the punks head sending him unconscious. Sheathing her spatula, Ukyou was greeting with the grateful applause of the Old man and his customers.

Blushing, she pulled on her ponytail, and bowed gracefully.

"Ah miss, thank you so much! You saved me and my store! I thank you for your help! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Allowing the wariness of the road to catch up with her for a moment, Ukyou answered... "Water please."

**********************Saotome residence*****************

"NABIKI!"

Under normal circumstance, Nabiki Tendo actually liked her name. However, training under Nodoka Saotome could not be classified as normal. Nabiki was actually beginning to hate the sound of her own name. Under the guise of "Balance training" Nabiki Tendo was quickly losing her infamous ice queen cool.

"Balance is the very beginning of any martial art, Nabiki-chan. Without the ability to stand, fighting to defend oneself would be impossible. In addition balance improved may other things from cooking to having children!"

Nabiki grimaced at the reminder of Nodoka's speech on the importance of balance. Idly Nabiki wondered how much of her training would relate to grandchildren for Nodoka.

Balance training normal consists of such training aids as bamboo poles, a balance beams, wooden geta sandals, even the old trick of balance a book on the head. Nabiki's balance training consisted of much worse. Comically clad in an elegant silk kimono, complete with formal wooden geta, Nabiki was perch on a lone bamboo pole about four feet in the air, as a book balance precariously on her head.

Not far from this comical scene, Nodoka Saotome sat demurely watching the progress of her first student. Occasionally, Nodoka had to remind her to balance.

"NABIKI!"

"I know Aunty ! I know!!!"

In spite of Nabiki's best efforts, she felt off of the pole. Landing in the indented yard, the textbook fell right on Nabiki irritated face. While on the ground, Nabiki gritted her teeth in frustration.

*I can do this, I can do anything. I just have to get through this. Once I do this, I can go to Ranma.......Ranma.....Ranma.....*

Using Ranma's name like a mantra, Nabiki leapt up to the pole again, once more placing the book atop her head. Nodoka, allowed herself a small smile. Maybe, Nabiki would make a good wife for Ranma after all.

******************Khu lon's hut*********************

Reclothed, but extremely unsure of what to do, Xian Pu sat motionless in front of her great grandmother. Her very presence here was forbidden. By law, she and her belongings should have been tossed out of the village by now.

~Granddaughter, you are safe here. No will bother you, and tomorrow we leave for the mountains.~

~We? great grandmother?~

~Yes, we child. I am not about to abandon my family, because some old women tell me to.~

~Xian Pu, Tell me what you know of your mother's death.~

~What? Why talk of mother's death now?~

~Just tell me child.~

~I was very little, no more than 4 years old. One night it was mother's turn to patrol the northern border. She never came back, and I was told she died honorably defending the village from a musk attack.~

~That is the truth child, but there is much hidden within your mother's last battle that you do not know. You mother died using the secret our family has guarded since the amazons first started. The school of the dark Amazon.~

~Ai yah! those technique are legendary, I remember mother warning me about my temper, or the dark amazons would take me away! I thought it was only a story!~

~No child, it is not a story it is history. Many of the elders wish that it was truly forgotten, but our family has never forgotten the lessons of the dark Amazon, or her story. It was several centuries ago, when the Amazon village was new, and the amazons were young and carefree. Among the village leaders there was a young woman by the name of Vay Da. Vay Da was a skilled warrior and a lovely young woman, but like you Xian, she was the best of her generation, and envy and jealousy kept many people from befriending her.

Among her peers, her skill was unmatched as was her beauty. However, instead of living a happy life content with the Amazon way, Vay Da fell down a dark path. A young man from the musk visited the village quiet often. His quiet demeanor, and handsome face caught her eye. Using her feminine wiles, and every trick she could think of, she set out to win his love. Despite her best efforts she was unsuccessful. The young man fell for one of the other women in the village, and married her. Vay Da was heartbroken, and disgusted with herself for not winning his love. Enraged she threw herself into her training, and created many of the secret techniques we use today.

However, the anger had hardened her heart and all Vay Da saw was her art. Months came and went and finally the day of the wedding arrived. Vay Da attended, but only because it was required.

At the height of the ceremony, the musk attacked. The whole thing had been a ruse to subdue the amazons for the use of the musk. Enraged. Vay Da did what came naturally, she used her art. In the ensuing battle, she herself killed more than half the musk force. The rest she hunted down within a matter of hours. It is said her screams of rage were like nothing no one had ever heard, and they brought even the most powerful warrior to their knees.

It is said that her rage was without bounds, as she single handily took Amazon justice out on the musk, She herself is the reason, they must use the nyannichuan for wives. Upon finally calming down due to the birth of her niece, Vay Da was called before the council of elders and ordered to never use the techniques again. Having had her fill of blood she swore, and seal the techniques away. They were hidden but never forgotten.

The School of the Dark Amazon is very powerful, and with its help you could retake your honor. I warn you the training is like no other, and it will NOT be easy. I believe you can learn them, and that is why I am going to give you a second chance for revenge. Do you want to learn the techniques?~

~Yes, Great grandmother. I do.~

~Good, get some sleep child, tomorrow you become the first Dark Amazon in the last 400 years.~

***************Wong's Okonomyaki Downtown Tokyo***********************

The old man moved with practice ease, as Ukyou carefully rested herself at the counter. After putting her weapons away Wong, the owner of the shop insisted her cook her something to eat to go with her water. Unknown to Ukyou one of the customer was a Tokyo Detective who was currently handcuffing the young punks and making arrangements for their transportation to jail. The dispatcher informed the detective, a patrolman would be there momentarily to pick up the punks.

It wasn't soon afterwards, Ukyou noticed the now conscious punks being escorted to a patrol car. It was then she noticed one of the "businessmen" from the restaurant talking with the officer, and occasionally pointing towards her.

After finishing his report, Detective Tanaka made his way over to speak with Ukyou.

"Pretty fancy moves you got there. You a martial artist?"

"Yep, Kuonji school of martial arts, okonomyaki style.."

"Oh, not bad. But don't you think you should leave cleaning up the streets to the police?"

"Why? You're a police officer and you weren't doing anything!"

"Excuse me miss, but I was trying to insure no one got hurt, when you came in screaming like a child waving that metal bat of yours!"

"Listen here you jackass! I had surprise, higher cover, and better tactics than those jerks, all you would have done was ended up as tomorrow's front page dead cop!"

"Oh I get it your saying your better than I am?"

"You better believe it buster!"

"OK, Prove it!"

With that the detective placed down a business card on the table and stormed out.

Yoshi Tanaka

Tokyo Police Academy, director.


End file.
